This invention is about water carrying lift that enables water to be used in watering fields (agricultural fields), energy production, etc by increasing the level of water in places like rivers, streams, creeks etc.
At present, users absorb water from rivers, creeks, streams by the help of pumps operating by energy resources like electricity, fuel, etc. and pump it to the area desired to be watered. These pumps which are used to water fields bring financial cost to users because they cause energy consumption and cause harm to the economy of the country due to unnecessarily wasted energy resources. Also, when it is considered that electricity energy can not be taken to everywhere and used, users who want to make watering in these areas have great difficulty.